Lara Croft Tomb Raider and the Gem of the Asp
by PhanPhic-Addict-Holmes
Summary: Lara finds out that terry is not dead and that he is being held captive by a group of people in black hoods. Some how she must save him and the world please read my first Tomb Raider fan fic.


Disclaimer I do non't own or make money off of Tomb Raider Me and my best friend wrote this when we were in 8th grade so Im going to put it up

Lara saw his face, pale and dead. She felt the cold steel gun in her hand. Lightning flashed. She felt her hand begin to shake. It was getting harder for her to breathe. She couldn't believe it. He was gone.

Suddenly Lara looked up and saw a bright red light, like a red diamond hovering in the air. Lara woke up. She looked all around. She was in her room.

Not in Africa, not the cradle of life. It was just a dream she thought. She closed her eyes and thought about him.

Her true love Terry Sheridan. The young, sexy, blue eyed, Scottish gentlemen. She laid back down and saw his face in her head, and heard his voice clearly.

So clear it was like he was there.

"Lara!"

Lara sat straight up. She looked all around again. Nothing. Then she heard it again.

"Lara!"

It said again, as if calling for help. Who could be calling me she thought. Bryce! That was the only person she could thank of. Hilary, her butler, wouldn't call for her.

He thought it was expected of him to come to her aid, not her to his. Lara quickly got out of bed. She walked out of her room and into the hallway.

She stood there, listening. Nothing. She started to turn around when she heard the voice again.

"Lara!"

Lara jerked around. She knew who the voice belonged to. Terry. But that's impossible Lara thought. He was dead. Lara stood there for a moment, then turned around and screamed.

A figure stood before her. It was Terry! Lara stood there wide eyed. How can this be? She thought. Terry was dead. She had killed him. Memories flooded her head.

The sound of the gun, the look on his face, the loss of a true friend, true love. Lara felt tears tumbling down her cheeks.

"T-Terry, is it really you?" She asked.

Terry took a step closer to Lara, then said "I'm here." Lara ran up to him and hugged him, and did not let go. She cried on his shoulder, then started kissing him.

But for some reason he gently pushed her away.

"What is it Terry?" Lara asked with a smile.

Terry looked at her with sad eyes, then said "But I can't stay." Lara felt like someone had just punched her in the stomach.

"W-What? I don't understand." Lara felt more tears come, not tears of joy, tears of sorrow.

Terry slowly began to walk backwards, away from Lara.

"NO''! She shouted. But it was to late. Terry turned around and ran. Lara ran after him, but couldn't catch up. She fell to her knees crying. "TERRY!" She shouted in pain.

Lara heard footsteps coming in her direction. She turned her head and saw Hilary and Bryce coming.

Hilary ran to Lara and asked "Are you ok Lara!" Lara didn't stop crying. "What's wrong Lara?"

Lara looked at both of them and managed to choke out "T-T-Terry." Hilary looked at Lara confused at first, then said

"Lara, I know it must be hard dealing with this, but you can't let it hurt you like this."

"NO, YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND, HE'S ALIVE!" Lara shouted. Hilary looked at Lara puzzled. He turned and looked at Bryce, who had the same expression.

He turned back and looked at Lara and said "Lara, that's impossible, Terry's dead, you killed him and there's no way we can change that." Lara looked at Hilary, then said

"But I saw him Hilary. I heard his voice. I felt him, his heart next to mine." Lara put her head in her hands and began to sob.

Hilary said again "Lara he's gone." But Lara paid no attention to what he was saying, she just cried.

Bryce walked over to Lara and said "I believe you." Lara looked at him confused.

"You don't actually believe Terry was here do you? Hilary said. Bryce glared at him, then said

"Do you think Lara would bloody be here crying on the floor if she didn't see something!" Hilary opened his mouth to say something, but then closed it.

Bryce turned to Lara, then said "Lara, tell us everything." Lara lifted her head, and said "Everything? Ware can I possibly start?"

Bryce looked at her, then said "You can start by walking into the library, and waiting for some tea." Lara nodded her head and slowly got up. Bryce guided her to the library, and Hilary ran to get some tea.

Lara sat on a couch that was in the library. Bryce got a blanket, and rapped it around her shoulders.

Hilary walked in with a tray of tea and crumpets. Lara took a cup, and sipped from it. Then she told them about her dream, the voice, and about Terry himself.

Bryce hung on every word she said, Hilary looked as if he could fall asleep.

When she was done, Bryce said "This is strange." Lara looked at Hilary, who yawned.

"Hilary, you do believe me, right?" Hilary looked at Lara, then said

"Lara, I know this may be strange to you, but there is a logical answer for everything. "And what's that?"

Lara asked bitterly. "It's that your mind is probably playing games with you, making you see things like Terry. I also think you see him because you blame yourself for his death, which wasn't your fault." Lara sat there shocked, she could not believe that Hilary, her friend, didn't believe her.

Lara stared at the floor while saying "Hilary I think you should leave. Now." Hilary looked shocked, but got up and left while saying "Goodnight Lara."

After Hilary closed the door behind him, Lara broke down in tears. How can Hilary, my friend sense I was a girl not believe me. She thought.

Bryce looked at her then said "It's ok Lara, it's not your fault. Hilary didn't even believe in Santa Clause." Lara laughed.

Bryce smiled, he was glad to make Lara feel better. "Thanks Bryce." She said with a smile.

They sat in silence for about 10 minutes, then he said " we should go to bed."

Lara knew she couldn't possibly sleep, but nodded her head.

She drank the last of her tea, then walked to her room and laid down. Lara put her head on her pillow and closed her eyes, once again images of Terry flooded her head.

But then the words Hilary said echoed in her mind, "It's that your mind is probably playing games with you." But what if he's right. Lara thought. NO!

She knew what she saw, heard, and felt. But still, how could he come back?

Lara fell asleep with a million questions in her head. And she slept with images of her true love, Terry, in her dreams. Lara woke to the sound of birds out her window. She groaned. She was just about to kiss Terry in her dream, before the birds woke her up.

She laid her head down again and tried to sleep, tried to dream, but couldn't. Lara didn't feel like getting up that day. She sat there in her bed for a while. Where is Hilary? She thought.

He usually came every morning, and woke Lara up by saying "Good morning Lara! Ready for the adventures that await you today?" Lara then heard her door open.

She started to say "Good morning Hilary." But stopped when a voice spoke up that wasn't Hilary's. "Hey Lara". "Are you feeling better?" Asked Bryce's voice. "Yes thanks Bryce". She said with a half smile...

That afternoon Lara went on a horse ride. She

Could not help but thank of Terry and what Hilary said.

Just then she saw Terry. He was watching her from trees ahead of her. Lara's heart started to race. She jumped off her horse and ran to him. Tarry also ran to her.

Right when they got to each other they had the most passionate and romantic Kiss in all passionate romantic kisses.

After that they just sat against a tree and talked. Things were quiet Terry looked at Lara, she was crying.

He held her closer, and whispered.

"I love you Croft. I will always love you. Even through the end of time".

"I love you to Terry some how I always known that I will always love you".

"Its like you never left." Terry looked at her with a smile on his face, and tears.

Lara looked at Terry and leaned her head against his chest strong well muscled. Everything seemed to melt away. All the sadness seemed to disappear from the world.

"Croft I never meant to hurt you, I'll never hurt you again, I prom-" Terry suddenly stopped talking.

Lara looked at him. She saw fear in his eyes. He was looking past her. Terry what-?"

"LOOK OUT LARA!" Terry shoved Lara out to the side. She fell to the ground. She heard a series of groaning, shouting, and angry yelling.

She looked up and saw Terry fighting a group of men in black leather robes.

It looked about 25. She ''liked'' those kind of odds. Lara jumped to her feet and grabbed one.

She punched him right in the stomach. He fell to the ground. Lara and Terry fought together.

"Just like old times Croft."

"Yeah Terry just like old times". She said with a big smile. At first things went well, but then the tables turned.

One man slapped Lara. Lara gave a small cry. Terry turned around, letting his guard down.

One man seized the opportunity and punched Terry in stomach. He fell to the ground in pain. "TERRY!" Lara shouted. WHAM, BAMB!

Lara fell to the ground in pain.

Punched in the stomach twice, 'OUCH'!

The man who punched her walked over and kicked her in the stomach too.

Lara felt a pain like no other. Everything went black for a moment. Lara vomited on the grass. She managed to regain her focus. She saw two men carrying Terry away.

"T-T-Terry." Lara tried to shout, but she lost her voice from the pain.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING SHERIDEN?" One of the them shouted.

How do they know who he is. Lara thought. Terry managed to grab something from the belt he was wearing.

It was a small black package. He through it towards Lara. It whizzed a little to the right of her.

"LARA!" He shouted. Suddenly one of the men pulled out an object that looked like a gun.

He put it up to Terry's neck, and pull the trigger. There was no sound. But Terry squeezed his eyes in pain. Then stopped moving. They began to drag him away.

"NO!" Lara shouted. She reached towards him. A man walked over to her and kicked her in the stomach hard. The pain was to much. She knocked out.

The last thing she saw was Terry's body being dragged away.

When Lara went out riding that day it was only 12:00pm. But now it was 11:00pm and pitch black.

The only light she could see by was from the moon and distant lights of Croft manor. She picked up what Terry had thrown to her. Her horse was near enough to see and walk to it. Which was not very fun considering what just happed. She rode her horse back to Croft manor.

As Lara stumbled throw the doorway Bryce and Hilary jumped up from were they were sitting. They both looked like as two anxious puppy's at a pet store.

"Lara what happed"? They both said in unison. Are you ok?" She fell to the floor.

Bryce and Hilary ran to her aid. She felt as though she was going to vomit again. All she could say was

"T-Terry".

"Lara was Terry here again". She was surprised who asked the question.

"Does that mean you believe me Hilary."

"Yes Lara I do believe you. It was dumb of me to not of believe you."

"I saw him again. He came back. W-We were attacked by these men in robes".

"what. Said both Hilary and Bryce shocked. "But were is Terry."

"They took him". Tiers were forming in her eyes. "He put his guard down to try and help me".

"We were wining at first but they weren't very good odds. It was 2 against 25."

The tiers were now rolling down her cheeks. Lara still had the black object that Terry had thrown to her. She looked at it.

"What's that asked Bryce?"

"I don't know. Terry threw it to me before they knock him out dragged him away". It was container of some sort.

In side was note and a small ruby. The note was from Terry it was to Lara.

Cliff hanger sorry but thats all I have


End file.
